


'Til the End of the Line

by angelskuuipo



Series: Possibilities 'verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky needs a hug, Character Study, GFY, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know why he’d saved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til the End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Spoilers: Spoilers for the end of CA:TWS. If you haven’t seen the movie, I highly suggest waiting to read this until you have. Also, if you haven’t seen the movie yet, make sure you stay until the very end when you do. There are two tags during the credits.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be…damn it. It all belongs to Marvel and other people who are not, and never will be, me.
> 
> I saw CA:TWS for the third time today and came away with some Bucky/Winter Soldier feels. This is the result. It’s short, but I rather like it. I have never written either incarnation of the character before, so I really hope I’ve done him justice. Big thanks to Elisabeth for the beta.
> 
> Written: April 25, 2014
> 
> Word Count: 398

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He didn’t know why he’d saved him.

(Yes he did.)

Steve Rogers or Captain America or whateverthehell name he went by was a target, a mission, and he should have had no qualms about completing his objective. He’d had the opportunity, but he hadn’t followed through. He couldn’t remember if he’d ever failed before, but he didn’t think he had.

(His handlers never let him remember.)

They’d fought and fought hard. They were evenly matched. It had felt…good…to go up against someone that could handle him. It was a challenge. But then Rogers had just…given up. Why’d he stop fighting?

(The little punk never quit. He never gave up. Even outmatched and outnumbered, knock him down and he always got right back up again.)

There was something there. Something on the edge of his understanding that he couldn’t quite grasp.

(I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.)

He could deny it all he wanted, but Rogers _did_ know him. He didn’t know how, didn’t know why it mattered so much. It usually didn’t bother him, not knowing anything other than his mission objectives, but this time…this time he wanted to know more.

Maybe that’s why he’d saved him. He couldn’t get any answers if the man was dead.

As he looked across the river at the destruction that had been wrought, he realized there was a good chance his handlers were dead. He didn’t have to go back.

He didn’t have to go back.

Everything was in chaos. He could disappear. This was his chance and he was going to take it. Maybe he could finally be more than what they’d made of him. Maybe he could find out if he really was this, what had Rogers called him? James Buchanan Barnes.

Bucky.

He wasn’t either of those people. Not right now, maybe not ever again. Maybe it was time to see if he could make himself over. Maybe he could finally be free.

Looking up at his own face on display in the Smithsonian, he couldn’t say he felt a connection to that man, but as he read over the history he thought he felt a spark of…something.

Maybe it was hope.

(You’re my best friend. I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.)

That meant something and he was going to hold onto it, follow that thread, and see where it took him.

-30-


End file.
